


Come on and let me know

by mjonesing (klassmartin)



Series: Music sounds better with you [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Peter and Michelle being idiots, this is as close to drabble as I will get okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klassmartin/pseuds/mjonesing
Summary: “You really want to leave the fate of our relationship up to a coin toss?”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Music sounds better with you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921150
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	Come on and let me know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiderrpcrker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderrpcrker/gifts).



> This is the closest I’ve ever gotten to a drabble and it makes me very proud.

“You really want to leave the fate of our relationship up to a coin toss?”

“Yup.” Michelle’s eyes challenge him to argue. His jaw snaps shut. ”How about, as the most logical of the two choices, we go for breaking up as heads?”

Peter stutters out a string of nonsense as a response.

It’s like slow motion, watching the coin leave its perch on her crooked finger and begin to levitate, the face of each side glinting in the sun as it rotates. Both pairs of eyes track the trajectory, watch the starting spin begin to lose momentum as it fights against gravity.

He stopped breathing at some point between  _ what do we do _ and  _ let’s see what a coin thinks of our situation  _ and his lungs scream for oxygen, but every ounce of energy is locking him in place to focus solely on the descent that determines what happens next.

The coin lands.

“What are you doing?!” Michelle asks, except she seems significantly less surprised than he is, the coin locked tight inside his fist.

“What are  _ we  _ doing?” he counters anyway. “We love each other. Like, a lot. A  _ lot  _ a lot. Why are we making such a big decision like this? Why is this even a decision we’re trying to make?!”

“We’re not.” Michelle wraps a hand around his clenched one and steps closer until he can see every intricacy of her brown eyes, watching him with a sad smile.

“Oh.” Peter wraps his other arm around her waist, tugging her closer like he always craves. “You were testing me.”

“We were talking it out with our heads,” she says, caressing his temple, then his cheek. “I wanted to know what your gut was saying.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” he whispers, just in case it has yet to be made obvious. Their foreheads touch. “We can figure this out, can’t we?”

“I think so.” Michelle brushes her lips against his. “Out of curiosity though -“

Peter throws the coin behind him, securing her to his chest as he kisses her again. “Don’t you dare,” he growls against her mouth, and when Michelle laughs, head falling back, he picks her up to lead her to the bed, making a home within the expanse of her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> @mjonesing on Tumblr as always


End file.
